


A Vampire Story (Sry for crappy title)

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, Explosions, Fights, M/M, OlderMarkiplier, Revenge, Sad Ending, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, VampireMark!, Vampires, Young Jack, gay vampires - Freeform, no one is straight, think of more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is a vampire and he seeks out a new fleeting and he comes attached to one mortal named Jack</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mark Meets Jack

Mark strode into the chamber, dressed in a red velvet shirt, pants and a silk black coat. Mark looked around, his dark eyes scanned the room for his cloak and it was found draped carelessly on a chair in the corner. Mark glided over to it and retrieved the mass dark black fabric the cloak billowed as he swung it around his shoulders and fastened it. Mark gathered a bunch of the fabric in his hands and clutched it, wrapping himself in it, he gazed casually up at the ceiling and studied the chandelier that hung there for a moment. 

The steady stream of light illuminated the old chamber decorated in true Victorian fashion. Too luminous, Mark decided "out" he thought and the light flickered and died. Candles immediately the room was warmed as the candelabras throughout were ablaze with orange frame red as his hair. The shadows cast upon the wall pleased him and he smirked faintly to himself, utterly satisfied. The cool glow of the candles made Mark's shadow dance upon the floor and as he was leaving the room the shadow dissolved as if it was trapped in the room forever. 

Mark turned and looked back into the quarter he had just left and thought darkness, the candles extinguishing instantly Mark resumed his walk down the hall and the door floated close and clicked softly.   
Mark walked past multitudes of mortals on his way to the club none particularly stuck his fancy and he watched them pass with detachment as they went about their pointless existences. When Mark arrived at the Club Midnight, Mark removed his cloak as he entered the door. Many of the young vampires in the room ceased all action and focused their attention on Mark he commanded the room and had barley set foot in the door. However, they could feel the power of a very powerful vampire and none looked him directly in the eyes as in fear that he possessed a power to vanquish them all at will.

Mark merely thought to them "I am peaceful, do not worry yourselves on me, young ones. Return to the way you were" the rather nervous vampires did as they were told to. None dared to argue, none had the courage or strength to match this one, this very, very strong vampire that had entered their club. Mark made his way to a table where Matt, Joey, Bryan and Ryan sat, toying with mortals.   
"Why did you reveal yourself?" Bryan asked when Mark was sitting down "normally you cloak your presence from others?" "Yes normally I do" Mark answered. "Then why tonight?" Matt inquired. "To keep them out of my business" Mark replied coolly. "What business?" wondered Ryan.

"Him." Mark said. 

As the four of them turned to see what he was referring to, they glimpsed a young mortal man, probably about 26 or so, he was dancing to the metal music blaring in the club, he was short had green hair and was of medium skin tone. He was clothed in a black shirt and black shoes with green laces and had an eye catching necklace with a green eyeball hanging from the chain. His delicate features made it plain to see why Mark had singled him out of the hundreds of mortals present. His beautifully face enhanced him already natural beauty. Lips to a mouth that hung slightly ajar while his eyes closed, he was dancing to the music, completely enveloped in its hypnotic beat. 

He raised his arms into the air and threw his head back, swaying to the music as it reached a somewhat tamer and slower part, he turned in circles and felt the rhythm sweep him away, as the heavy beat resumed. The crowed bounced up and down with the tempo of the song, and as the song slowed down and began to end the young man still in his own realm danced quite sensually, feeling the music enclosed him and take him away. 

The vampires at the table all realized instantly that this one was intriguing Mark to a large degree and it seemed as if he was caught in his spell of dance and sheer beauty. Mark rose slowly from the table, watched by Bryan, Matt, Ryan and Joey making his way over to the floor. They saw him whisper something in his ear and he grinned shyly and they left the floor together Mark and the young man ventured to the bar, where they sat down together. 

"Please allow me to purchase you a drink" Mark said to him motioning for the bartender he told him to fetch the young lad a beverage and he ordered a Guinness. Mark drew a wad a money from his breast pocket and slid it to the bartender who snatched it up, delivered the drink and scuttled away. "I must apologized I have no even introduce myself to you." "No, it's quite all right, Please tell me what you call yourself oh dark and mysterious one. Jack smirked at Mark "I go by the name of Mark" he slightly bowed, doing the best he could on the bar stool. 

"My name is Sean, but everybody calls me Jack. "What an entrancing name you have, Jack" Mark told him softly. When Jack heard him speak his name, he found himself overwhelmed by his overall nature. Mark seemed powerful, sensual, mysterious all the things that he had searched for all his life but had never found until now. "I must complement you on your dancing, it bewitched me and you are the only one to ever have done that." 

"Why thank you Mark" Jack blushed pausing before speaking his name. "It's nothing" he assured him a thousand completes would still not do you justice perhaps you will follow me to my home and you will allow me to give you a small gift?" Mark motioned towards the doorway. Jack consented and as he was leading him out Matt thought to him "Mark you devil." Mark merely raised the corner of one of his eyes and smirked subtly.


	2. The Bite of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark Takes Jack back to his house and gives him a special gift

Mark's house

Mark led Jack into the door and as he did he silently commanded the candles in the room to ignite and they obeyed. They filled the room with subtle illumination. "How did you?" Jack wondered. "Shh" Mark softly silenced him, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't speak just yet, my young one." Mark walked over to a darken corner of the room and after a moment the mellow music began to fill the chamber. The sounds of Bryan Adams song Everything I do funneled into their ears and Mark approached Jack, taking his hand and gently kissing it, he blushed.

"You know just how to charm a man, don't you Mark?" "Oh I've had lots of practice" he grinned Jack returned this warm facial expression as Mark took his other hand in his "I should like to dance with you, if you will grant me that honor?"

"Y, yes" was all he could muster. Mark took his arms and placed them around his neck and he slid his arms across his tiny waist. They swayed together to the slow tempo of the music, Mark leaned in very close to his ear and whispered to Jack.

"What if you lived a life never knowing if it was all real, if everything seemed to be one way, but in actuality was something completely different and think if you were exposed to this truth, were it shown to you?"

"Mark what are you talking about, what truth?" Jack said with his brow furrowed. "I want to show you, because there is more to this existence then meets you unfortunately feeble mortal eyes. "Mark pulled his head off his shoulder so that he could look him in the eyes. Mark took his hand in his powerful hands, being very careful with this mortal man whose skull he could crush at this very moment, lest he reserve his immense strength.

Jack started into Mark's eternal orbs of eyes, he got lost in them for a moment and pulled himself out of them long enough to nod at him. Jack's desire for something he had longed for all his life was increased tenfold, standing in the presence of Mark. Mark could not possibly be human, he emanated waves of something sensual, something that enhanced and intoxicated him, putting him into a daze. Normally if a guy hit on him he would blatantly refused, because they just simply did not spark any sort of interest in him at all.

But when Mark walked into Club Midnight approached him, it seemed as if instantly his charm reined him in and held him fast. Jack was prepared for anything he was going to give him. "Relax then, my exotic Jack, trust me completely and do not fear, for I am your guide and humblest servant. Lay your head upon my shoulder and try to prepare yourself for what is about to happen. Remember do not panic or all will be lost. I am going to show you my world now Jack. Calm yourself and rely on me." Mark released his soft face and studied his innocent mortal features.

Jack laid his head upon Mark's shoulder and inhaled his male scent. It was pungent and pleasing, filling his nostrils with a smell much like that of fresh carnations. Jack stared pensively into the corner and Mark took him him by his small, rounded shoulders. Jack put his hand on his sides as if to hold onto him for dear life. Jack then realized he was making himself nervous and made a very conscious effort to calm himself. Mark ran his lips across his neck and heard Jack inhale deeply and sharply, his teeth grazed his neck and he moaned softly. "Mark!" Jack cried out as he sank his fangs into the tender, delicate flesh of his neck.

Jack's eyes fluttered shut as he began to drink his blood. Mark felt the warm flood of his life force course though his veins, Mark groaned in ecstasy as his sweet blood filled him and quenched his ancient thirst. Jack clutched Mark's sides tighter, as his body became weaker and began to tense up and tingle. Jack started to lose consciousness and heard Mark his voice was as clear as a bell in his mind.

"You must not fear just yet Jack, you are nearing the threshold of lifelessness. I am going to take you to that point but I will not let you cross it, merely trust me." Jack's breathing became more labored and he was quietly wheezing. Jack was mouthing words, but Mark did not understand them. Mark was still focusing all his attention on draining him, he could hear his heart as its rhythm slowed to the point of death. Mark heard his trifled breaths as he withdrew his fangs from his still delicate, now pale neck.

Mark bit into his own wrist and he did, he was forced to remove one of his arms from Jack's shoulders. Jack began to slump to the floor but Mark caught him and very gingerly laid him upon the carpet. Mark held his wrist to his mouth, Jack's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Stay with me" Mark thought to him, Jack pried his lids open with great deal of strength that he did not have. "Now drink" Mark told him. Jack opened his mouth but made no attempt to lap up the blood. "Drink" the voice commanded and with all the energy he had left in his dying body Jack bit down upon Mark's offered wrist. Jack drank of his blood and felt an immediate rush of warmth, life and power.

Mark let out a small cry when he clamped down on his wrist but then smiled as he watched Jack take his power into himself. "When Jack's intake was sufficient, Mark withdrew his arm from his mouth, Jack still wanted it, to feel, taste the power and warmth. The pleasure he had not experienced in his entire life, but Mark denied him more.

"You must not take too much, or the change will not be a pleasant one. My power alone in as much as you have taken is more than enough, but mixed with your own great strength, you are going to have a very unique and probably uncomfortable change." Mark pulled his wrist into the light and the wound healed instantly, Jack looked up at him as he bent over him and picked Jack up.

"Change?" "You have many questions, but it's almost dawn." Mark took him to the bedroom and laid Jack upon the bed. "Rest for now, the answers will be coming soon. Mark bent over and kissed him passionately on the mouth, he playfully licked some of the blood off his lips and Jack smiled falling into a deep slumber.


	3. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets Mark's friends Matt and Joey and the change takes effect

Jack opened his eyes slowly and the window beside the bed, spread wide allowing for a warm gently breeze to sweep though the room. The sheer black fabrique that was attached to the campy bed and curtains flew billowed. Jack strode over to the window and gazed out at the ocean. The waves, illuminated by the room, gleamed sliver as they crested and crashed onto the shore.

The nighttime sand looked like dunes of smooth, gentle power blown about by the moist sea air. Jack inhaled deeply and could smell the seawater as it filled his nostrils, he turned around slowly and noticed that as he paused by the fine Victorian mirror he was clothed in a loose, billowy black suit made of silk. Adoring his neck was a gorgeous sliver necklace with a pendant on it. The jewel at the center radiated black, and then a deep blood red.  
Jack was awed by the beauty of it, the entrancing colors of it, and spend a great deal of time studying it in the reflection. Jack pulled himself out of the mirror for a moment and crossed the room to the chamber door, it was a large door engraved with wolves, he swung the door open. Jack pushed past the flapping curtains and random tapestries blowing in the wind an found Mark he was clothed in a dark Armani type suit and was standing in the center of the room amidst the blowing sheer pieces of cloth.  
Mark's arms were folded neatly behind his back and he gasped at Jack passively, yet very intently at the same time. Once again Jack felt himself swept away by him, his presence, his appearance. His very nature captivate him and absorbed him. Jack notched that his mouth was hanging open and he bit his lip smirked and pointed at the main door.

The portal to the room opened and into the area stepped another vampire. This one was of the medium stature, had blonde hair and luscious young eyes. This one could not have been made more then when he was twenty-four. HIs deep blue orbs gave a sense of straight, sensitive and all about him was pensive nature. He appeared deep in thought yet all together concentration on what he was doing. He ran his hand though his short blonde hair and laid his coat upon the chair nearby.  
He looked first at Mark who bowed deeply, and then he saw Jack, standing in a state of slight question. He smiled a warm smile at him and approached him. Turning around to Mark as it to ask him permission first, he kissed Jack's hand with his soft, delicate formed lips.

"Hello" Joey said to Jack nicely. Jack tried to conceal a smile but found it utterly impossible, this one was quite the charmer also. Joey turned around to face Mark again "so this is he?" "Yes, his name is Jack" Mark responded, cocking his head to the left a bit. "I know" Joey replied "he's so open its wonderful how the fledglings can't conceal themselves yet."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked a little bit offended, he wasn't sure whether that was an insult or not and the term fledgling did not sound too much like a complement to him either. "Oh, forever me I didn't mean it in that sense. I think openness and honesty are beautiful things. In fact that is what I love most about young ones. When you get older and more powerful you learn to cloak the thoughts you have. It makes you a bit darker and sinister to the world. I prefer the innocence the true feeling of self."  
"Oh, of course" Joey consented. "I would be honored to bring her properly into the realm of the rest of us immortals!" He smiled again and placed his arm gently around Jack's shoulder. "Come, we have much to talk about" Joey put his coat on him and led him onto the patio. "Don't be too hard on him now" Mark thought to Joey, smiling to himself. "You know me" Joey thought back playfully. "Yes, that's what I'm talking about." Mark responded.

"Oh, he'll be fine, just like old times, right?" "Yes" Mark replied, "just like old times." "You see sweetie" Joey said to Jack, leading him to the edge of the patio overlooking the foamy sea. Jack smiled to himself, he rather like being called sweetie. "These waves wash away all traces of things that are on this beach over time. Much in the same way, mortality is the wave, and humans are the footprints in the sand remembered. However, you and I, we the eternal are timeless. No matter how hard the waves of time beat upon us we endure. Joey pointed to the crashing tide on the shore and let him see for himself things being washed away and carried back into the ocean.

Jack looked at him and wondered mentally "what am I? What are we?" "I am the being that thrives the darkness, which shadows infesting the imagination of countless generations of storytellers. I drink the blood of mortals so that my own existence is sustained. I am feared, respected and hunted. "Yes I hunt and kill I am the vampire." Joey said, his blue eyes glowing with an intense flame. Jack found himself for season reason completely frozen in fear now.  
Joey began to laugh in good nature "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I've always wanted to say that, my apologies dearest Jack. It's just that is how Mark probably would have put it, Jesus I swear he can be so over dramatic at times it's hilarious."  
"So, am I?" "A vampire, my sweet, yes, yes you are." "And it's fabulous!" Matt interrupted, a very large grin on his dark face. "Let me assure you at this point, it gets better. All fun and games." Matt took Jack in his embrace and hugged him gently. Jack was impressed by his friendly manner and hugged back, he liked this one, he liked this one a LOT.

"And you are?" "Oh pardon!" I just come out here and I'm all acting improper, hugging you like that without introducing myself first. I forgot you couldn't read yet." Matt thumbed Jack's small chin, I'm Matt." "God, I didn't even hear you come in" Jack remarked, suddenly remembering how loud the patio door was. "You wouldn't" Matt told him, I"m a lot older then you, I can mask myself. I"ll teach you to do it, It's cool, fun to playing tricks on other vamps."  
"Not yet Matt, he was just made yesterday." Mark wants him to enjoy every second of being young. "I know, he told me" he looked at Jack. "Joey's such a party pooper" he grinned and Jack did to. Matt playfully stroked Jack's chin. "I heard that" Joey informed him. Matt merely smiled and leaned in to whispered in Jack's ear. 

"Hey later when you want to go hunt, take Ryan and Bryan with you. They're excellent at showing you the ropes at that. After you take your first, come and see me and we'll have some real fun. Just don't let them kid you around about being yesterday. They say that every time and after a while it gets a little old."

"Okay, that sounds" all of a sudden, before Jack could finished his sentence, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he started to collapse. Joey and Matt caught him and laid him down carefully. "Oh my god, I forget he hasn't completely finished changing yet!" Joey exclaimed, displaying the appropriate look on his polished features. Matt merely chastised him for bringing him out here so soon, but was quieted by Mark who pretty much materialized beside them.  
"Take him into the house and put him on the couch, he's got a ways to go yet before he's completely turned." Mark ordered, stroking Jack's smooth green hair while Matt and Joey carried him off the patio. Jack began to twitch violently and moan incoherently. Matt went to fetch a blanket and Joey remained, kneeling by his side with Mark standing over them.  
"Be strong Jack" he told him softly. "It's almost over."

"Who, are, where?" he wheezed. "It's Matt and Mark" Mark said delicately to him. "Do not worry, we are here for you always." Joey agreed and ran his fingers over Jack's arm and clutched his hand. Jack screamed in pain as his body felt as it was going to burn any moment he convulsed and cried out their names. Jack's eyes opened wide and he looked at them with terror he knew Mark had said the change would be uncomfortable, but this was absolutely agonizing.

"Don't let me die" Jack pleaded with them as he inhaled deeply and once again his eyes rolled back into his head, he passed out and Joey and Mark looked at each other. "Wait, he's coming around" a voice that sounded like Matt said. Jack tensed his body and sat up he pried his blue eyes open and looked slowly at the three other vampires in the room with him. Jack grinned and ran his tongue across his lips, cutting himself on his new fangs. As the warm sensation of blood filled his mouth, he spoke his first immortal words. 

"I'm thirsty."


	4. The First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan and Ryan take Jack for his first kill, but it ends up badly

At that said the door open and Ryan and Bryan stepped into the chamber of Mark's house. "Extraordinary timing" Mark said to them "Take him hunting." Bryan and Ryan crossed the room and each took a hand of Jack's helping him off the couch. The blanket that had covered him fell to the floor in a crumpled mass. Jack was led from the room and glanced over his shoulder to Joey and Matt, he smiled to them and Joey nodded while grinning back. Matt winked at him and the door shut.  
"Greetings Jack" Ryan said to him, with a welcome look in his colorful eyes. "Hello, you must be Ryan?" he guessed. "Correct, your intuition is growing already, soon you'll be able to read and its much faster than words believe me." "Yes and it dispense all the petty formalities. I by default am Bryan" he took Jack and kissed him gently on the cheek.

Jack enjoyed the new sensation of lips, they felt as if every particle was bonding to his face and radiating warmth. Bryan pulled his lips off his face and raised an eyebrow, he knew the look in his face. "The way things felt when you first turned was exquisite. It was as if you had never felt in your life and suddenly are bombarded with sensations" he smiled. 

"I believe we are to bring you on your first hunt, then." Ryan said to Jack "we seem to have a technique that Mark likes, or he would take you himself." "Our way is merely one that is a little more, shall we say evil then most? I prefer to play games or lure mine into my arms. It's like a game of sorts, taking a mortal. Here, see that park over there? This is where the elite choose to spend their nights, staring at the lunar sky. It is here that you shall take your first."  
"The park?" Jack questioned. But Ryan was insisted upon their place of choosing. He told him the simplest areas bred in the finest blood. "You must not think of the place, per say but enjoy every experience individually and you only have one first time. Here is the proper place, trust us." Ryan told Jack, and they meandered to a darken area of the park. 

Bryan offered his first piece of advice. "Now, the method we use is more of a deduction. "I think you'll like it, watch me now, and learn." Bryan walked away from him and approached a young man, dressed in a wonderful red velvet suit. The pattern and texture absorbed Jack, for never had he'd seen velvet like this before, he stared at it intensely. 

"Jack, concentrate." Ryan chastised "don't lose yourself in the change enjoy it but do not let it overwhelm you." Jack obeyed and continued watching Bryan, who took the man and swept him into his arms. Bryan kissed him gingerly and when he let him go, he was in shock. The man allowed himself to be led to the same vicinity where Jack and Ryan were hidden in the shadows.  
Bryan began to whisper and coo in the man's ear and he was entranced every moment of it. The man closed his eyes as Bryan ran his soft lips over his hand and up his arm, he ran his other hand across his chest and bent his head back. Then Bryan pierced his neck with his fangs and the man began to cry out, but Bryan covered his mouth with his hand. 

Bryan took him in his embrace and they sunk to the ground. Bryan sucked his viscous life force from him and as he fell limp in his arms, he withdrew from him and let him slump to the ground. The man died within a matter of moments and Bryan stood up, flushed with his new intake he blinked his eyes and wiped blood from his mouth, he looked at Jack and Ryan, satisfied. "Did you see how easy it is to take a human? You must use your powers and lull them into your arms. Then when you have them you take them and drink." Bryan instructed Jack. Ryan pointed to another human close to them.  
"Go, Jack take this one, I'll help you" Ryan took him by the arm and they approached the mortal that was standing propped against the massive oak, the man gazed up at them as they drew near, running his fingers though his blonde hair. Ryan walked up to him, followed by Jack. 

Ryan was the first to speak to the man, he approached him and began to strike up a rather pointless conversation about the stock market. Jack was forced to chuckle to himself, and his grin evident of his amusement with the situation, caught the man's attention. The man wondered what it was that jack found funny about the current financial situation of Microsoft.  
"Oh, it's not the stock market I am laughing about" Jack told the man, stepping in dangerously close to him. "I am laughing because you are going to die." "Excuse me?" the man said, becoming apprehensive. "Are we making you...nervous?" Ryan said with an evil grin and raised eyebrow, he arranged himself behind the man and placed his hands on his shoulders. 

"What are you?" the man asked in a frightened tone. "By the time you realize what i am" Jack leaned in face to face with the man and stared deeply into his ice blue eyes. "It will be to late, you see I need something and you have it." Jack told him in a low tone. The man felt a chill run throughout his body and shuddered. Jack could feel his canines extending, growling along with his lust for blood.  
"And w, what is that?" the man stuttered. "Your blood" Jack whispered, dragging his bottom lip across the throat of the man, before the man could make any of sorts of responded or protest, Jack punctured his throat with his teeth. All he could think of was the hot blood coursing though his veins, the fiery substance that gave him a feeling of ecstasy.

Ryan held the man fast, so he could not try to escape, but soon realized he was to weak to make any sort of effort to do so, he relinquished him to Jack, who took him by the arms and pressed tighter his fangs into the man's neck. Jack could hear the pulsing rhythm of his heart, as it slowed to almost nothing. The man became nearly limp in Jack's arms.  
"Stop there" Ryan commanded him. "If you don't he'll drag you right down into death with him, now stop!" Jack slid his fangs from the man's neck and let his body slump to the ground, his eyes were glazed and his face was flushed. Ryan approached him approvingly and they embraced. 

"A v, v, vampire" wheezed the man with his barely audible final breath. The last thing he beheld was jack and Ryan blurring together and melding with the surrounding trees of the darkened nighttime park. Laughter poured into the hallway as Jack, Ryan and Bryan made their way back to Mark's house. They amused themselves with talk of how easy humans are to take, while Bryan opened the door and the three of them walked in, chatting.  
Mark, Joey and Matt looked up from their discussion at the fireplace and welcomed in their companions. Ryan and Bryan placed a proud hand on Jack's shoulders and he smiled pleased with himself and Mark grinned and rose to greet him and congratulate him on his first kill. 

"Jack was superb" Ryan said. "Absolutely excellent" Bryan agreed "and he has your evil sense of humor, Matt." Jack talked that man into frenzy, didn't he?" Matt laughed. "Well done Jack, I am pleased to see you have taken your first."  
"As am I" Mark told him, he slid an arm around Jack's small waist and Matt smiled warmly at him "very pleased." "How was it?" Matt asked Jack. "How was what?" Jack wondered, slightly confused. "How did it feel, to kill him? to feel his essence coursing though you?" "I, well, it" he couldn't really register what he was asking him. "Jack knew how it felt it was just that something wasn't right about the way he said it and suddenly it hit him. "I, I killed him?" he said incredulously.  
"Well, duh" Matt said, quiet making him feel stupid now. "That's how we survive, sweetheart if you don't kill them, they resort into some kind of zombie that ends up coming after you for revenge for you taking its life away. Don't EVEN ask me how I know that either." 

"Don't act so shocked" Bryan told him, you knew what we were doing before we left." "And you told the man he was going to die, didn't you?" Ryan asked rhetorically "you said it before you took him." "I was TOYING with him!" Jack defended himself "just trying to frighten him, I didn't really mean I was going to." 

"Well, what pray tell did you think we were going to do? Drain them and leave them half dead in the park?" "Essentially isn't that what we did? in case you haven't noticed there are two nice, fresh corpses in the metro park and what is going to happen when they are discovered?" Jack said.  
"No, essentially that is NOT what we did" Bryan insisted "and the bodies are always disposed of, don't trifle yourself on it." "Then what am I supposed to trifle myself on? The face that I went with you two and now two people are, are" Jack gulped "dead? they died, I KILLED THEM!"

"Everybody dies, my dark one" Mark told him. "Not by my hands!" Jack exclaimed, running from the room in tears. "Not by MY HANDS!" Jack ran into the bedroom and slammed the chamber door behind him.


	5. Reading Minds and Bumping into old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Takes Jack to Club Thunder to practice reading minds on mortals but Jack runs into Felix and has to get out of there before Felix can play 100 questions with him about where he's been.

"He's incredibly naive" Joey said "I explained the whole situation to him so that his first wound not be quite as traumatic, apparently I have failed. "Don't beat yourself, Joey" Ryan told him, placing a consoling hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."   
"Everyone freaks out the first time" Bryan reassured him, right Mark?" he asked, but Mark was already heading to the bedroom door. Mark made no respond and gently knocked on the door, Mark could hear Jack's pitiful sobbing pouring from within and he gingerly called out his name. 

"Jack" he cooed "open the door, my love we must talk." "N, no I don't want to sp, speak t,t to anyone go away" he sobbed. Jack was sitting on the floor in a corner and folded his legs in front of him, wrapping his arms around them. Jack rested his head on his knees and cried as hard as he could.

Mark tapped on the door again, he asked to come in and he refused. "I said go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!" "But why not?" Mark asked innocently, trying to coax him out. "FOR GOD'S SAKE I JUST MURDERED SOMEONE! AND YOU WANT ME TO TALK?!" Jack screamed. Mark frowned to himself and motioned his hand near the bolted door it slowly turned and the door creaked open.  
Jack looked up at him viciously and pounded on the floor in absolute frustration "AND QUIT CHEATING! God I hate it when you do that, it's not FAIR!" Mark raised his eyebrows and tried not to smile at him, and ended up smirking at him, barely suppressing a giggle. 

"Sorry, however I need to speak with you." "Well you have my undivided attention now that you've just let yourself in" snorted Jack. Mark sighed and walked over to him, lifting him off the floor by his not so willing hands. Mark looked him in the face. "Now I want you to listen to me for a moment, all right? You are not a murderer, none of us here are murderers. We take what we need to survive and that is all.  
It is merely completing the cycle. They are born, we are born. They have to feed to live, as do we. Without them we would perish, so we need them Jack. A few mortal lives do not mater. "Every mortal life matters, I honestly cannot explain to you what I believe your intentions where, I do not know myself." 

"I know what you thought" Mark told him "I can see right into your core of being." "Then you're seeing all of how stupid I am." "No, you are not stupid, dearest you are far from it." Mark took his delicate face in his hands and peered deep into his bright, radiant orbs of eyes. "I knew when I first saw you dancing in the Club Midnight. The way you moved, so sensual" Mark whispered in his ear now "so passionate."   
Jack inhaled sharply and closed his eyes when he uttered the word passionate. "All there was to see was ravishing loveliness. I knew you had to be mine, I had to have you." "God, what you do me, Markimoo. Jack giving him the nickname and looking up at him matching his gaze. Mark wiped an old tear from his cheek with his thumb. 

Mark started to kiss jack and Jack kissed back then they heard Matt clear his throat. Mark and Jack ceased all actions and stared, wide eyed at the door where Matt, Joey, Bryan and Ryan stood. "We were just" Jack stammered. "Right" Matt said and shut the door, he and the others returned to the living room and resumed their seats. 

"I told you it was becoming too quiet in there" Bryan said. "I figured something was going on when Jack ceased his lamenting, he was rather disturbed by it." "Yes, your intuition was correct after all," Joey agreed. "Perhaps though it would have been more respectful to leave them be. Mark does happen to like him very much." 

"More like strategic, is the word I believe you should use" Ryan commented. "I know they are fond of each other, but I think he should have told us to leave first" he grinned. Ryan adjusted the lapel on his blue suit and tossed the witting flower that resided there into the wastebasket. As he did, the chamber door opened and a tidied up Mark and Jack emerged, Mark acting as if nothing at all out of the ordinary had occurred and Jack trying to conceal everything.   
"Jack, would you like to go with me and allow me to instruct you on some things?" Matt inquired, changing the subject before it had the chance to get off the ground. Jack eager to push some things form his thoughts and clear his mind a bit, hastily consented. Mark sighed at him being swept off yet again and Jack looked back at him. 

"How can you accept me to change completely? Just turn into what you have made without my consent and leave my former self behind? No, I still want to have fun and be somewhat like I was before." Jack told him and took Matt by the arm, he told Mark that he was merely taking him to go learn how to read, and Mark waved them on halfheartedly, after Matt and Jack had left.   
"You know, you're going to spend the rest of eternity with him, loosing up a bit Mark. You two don't have to be attached at the hip all the time." Mark smiled. Ryan happened to agree and told him that he should let him grown more powerful, after all if he held him with him all the time he'd just be bored, "no offense." 

"None taken, Ryan. You all are right, I just want to spend time with him, it seems if this is going to be particularly short for some reason." Mark sat back in his chair and pressed his hands together as if in thought. Then he leaned forever and buried his face in his hands "I just don't want him to end up like the rest." 

"I know" Joey reassured him. Mark looked over at Bryan and Ryan, who were staring back at him with blank expressionless faces. They all gazed at Mark with pity in their eyes "none of us do."   
Jack and Matt walked down the street, Matt explained to him where they were going and what they were about to do. Matt told him that to be able to read the thoughts of others that he must know how to first silence his own mind. "But how am I supposed to do that?" he wondered. 

"Well, the best yet not entirely accurate way to describe it is to not think at all. Close your eyes and see only blackness and when you began to let your mind wander, snatch it back and force yourself to concentrate. I know it is a bit confusing to concentrate on nothing but you must try to do it" explained Matt. 

He took Jack by the and let him on down the streets of the darkened city. A warm breeze swept and blew Jack's soft green hair into his face and he brushed it aside with his free hand, looking around Jack saw the tall skyscrapers touching the sky and the lights of stars dotting the night like miniature candle flames poking though a black piece of cloth. When he realized where it was that they were going, he stopped.   
"I can't go back in the Club Thunder" he told Matt. "And why is that?" He inquired of him. "There are too many people that know me in there, they might come up to me and start asking questions." "So? There is no reason for them to think anything out of the ordinary has happened, you merely left with a handsome stranger not a few nights ago." Jack smiled at Matt's cliche description of Mark.   
"Expect for one of my friends, Felix, I call him often he will be very worried." "Perhaps if you see him then you can explain to him that you are all right, put his fears to rest, eh?" " I supposed but what if someone else sees me?"   
"Do not think upon those trivial things at the moment. Cross the bridge when you get to it, but don't burn it because you can't go back across it. We are almost there." They walked up to the doorman, who waved them in without even the slightest hesitation on checking the list in hand. Jack looked questioningly at Matt, who knew what he was thinking before he said it. 

"Ah, the doorman. Sometimes the feeble minded are open to thought projections. However, unlike star wars and it's Jedi mind tricks, we can only put a sentence or two into them. I merely told him that I was here a few moments ago and went to fetch you. Rather simple, really." Jack nodded at this and wondered if he would ever get to perform such actions on others. It sounded like an amusing prospect.   
"Once Matt and Jack stepped within the doors of the Club Thunder, the booming beat of generic techno music funneled into their ears. They found a table near a corner and to the right of the dance floor where they could see many mortals at once. The song slowed its tempo and ended, and as it did some of the mortals that were dancing previously left the floor to fetch drinks or whatnot.  
Jack and Matt noticed a waitress coming towards their table. She appeared to be very peppy, Matt leaned into Jack. "All right, this is the first one. Now when she arrives here, clear your thoughts and cut though hers. Reach out and pull back a part of her and see how it feels." 

"I will try" Jack affirmed, as the waitress came up to them. She spoke with a beautiful think Irish accent. "Hello, my name is Shannon, may I get you a drink?" She asked, withdrawing a pad and pencil from her apron. Matt said that he wanted nothing, but he ordered a Guinness for Jack. "Very well, I shall return with ti shortly!" Grinned Shannon, she bounced off to the bar and Jack looked over at Matt proudly. 

"She seemed really stressed out, she's been working overtime all this week and still hasn't been paid. "Very good, Jack!" Matt congratulated. "You did excellent for the first time, you're cooking with proverbial gas now." Matt smiled that ear-to-ear grin of his and Jack smiled back. They continued to read from random mortals passing by the table and read a bit more from Shannon after she bought the drink. 

They left the payment and tip at the table and got up to leave. On the way out, however Jack heard someone all to familiar call out his name. Jack turned around and saw a young man of medium statue, brown hair coming towards him. It was Felix, just great. "Sean, oh my god, where have you been? I have been worried to death over you!" Felix said, embracing Jack. But as soon as he did, he let go immediately. There was an aura about him that seemed not right. Jack stared back at him blankly.   
"Sorry Felix, I have to go." "Wait! You can't leave until you tell me where you've been!" "I can't, all i am going to tell you is that I met someone who changed my life and I am going back right now to see him again, and we are going to be together for a very long time." 

"I was wondering if it was this guy next to you but apparently not." "No, this is a very good friend of mine, now if you excuse us." "Sean" Felix implored. "Sorry, Felix you know I love you but I really must be leaving now, goodbye." Jack said finally and he and Matt left the Club Thunder.   
Felix sighed, hurt and sat down at a table to the right of the floor, he saw an unconsumed shot of vodka, he picked it up and threw it back, slamming the glass back down on the table. It cracked and broke he managed to cut his hand on it, and he pulled the bleeding part of his palm to his mouth and sucked on it gingerly.


	6. Toying with Mortals and More Drama and Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bryan and Ryan do some more hunting and we find out Jack and Mark have another fight and Jack stormed out of the apartment and Mark is eager to get him back.

On their way back to Mark's apartment, Jack and Matt ran into Ryan and Bryan. "Well, hello Matt, Jack" Bryan greeted, Ryan also said his hello, and invited them to go feeding with them. "No, we can't right now, Jack sort of needs to get out of here before anyone else sees him." "Well, all right then, we shall see you momentarily." Bryan bid farewell to them, and he and Ryan continued on their way.  
Presently they came to two young men, each eyeing them slyly. Mentally they thought to each other. "Hey Ryan, do you see what I see?' Bryan thought with a smile. "Oh yeah, easy targets, good thing too. I don't feel like wasting any energy seducing people tonight."

"Me neither, and they are really staring us down, let's go what do you say?" "Usually I would make myself work harder for a kill but tonight I believe I will make brief exception" he thought back to Bryan and they approached the two young men. "And what is your name, hon?" Ryan flirted.  
"I'm Sam" he blushed. "And you, sweetheart?" Bryan asked the other one. "I'm Keith" he replied, grinning slyly." What lovely names you both have." Ryan told them. He took Sam by the hands and let him away down a darkened alleyway. Bryan followed with Keith in tow. Ryan and Sam wandered over to one side of the alleyway and Bryan with Keith took the other side.

"You know" Bryan whispered to Keith "I have always loved a man's neck, I find it to be most sensual. Would you mind terribly if I took a closer look at yours?" He brushed a stray lock of hair from his face, he blushed and consented. "Go right ahead" he agreed. Bryan leaned in and let his lips brush across his throat. As he did, Keith embraced him and he took him by the shoulders gently.  
As Bryan kissed the side of his neck, he gripped tighter and sank his fangs into his flesh, he tasted of his sweet blood and after he had taken his fill, he let Keith slump to the ground. Bryan licked his lips in satisfaction.  
"You know" Ryan whispered to Sam. "I have always found a man's neck to be the most entrancing part of a man's body and might I say you have quite a lovely one." "Thank you" Sam blushed "and if I might say so, I love your eyes, so dark and mysterious. Leaves a man wondering what all they have beheld."

"Oh, many things but nothing so lovely as you my dear." Ryan cooed, he took him by the arms and kissed him gently on the lips. As he let his lips pass from his face to his neck, he tighten his grip on him somewhat and bit down upon his neck. Warm, life filled blood poured into his mouth. When Ryan had taken enough from him, he relinquished his grip on him and let Sam fall to the pavement.  
"Oh my lord!" A nearby bum cried "you two just killed those men!" Bryan and Ryan looked at each other and back at the person yelling. They both concentrated had and after a moment, the bum stopped talking and fell silent. She got a peculiar look on her face and then began to babble. Amanda likes pancakes, Amanda likes pancakes." Bryan looked approvingly at Ryan and they walked away.  
"Derelict" Ryan said, clasping his hands together he and Bryan walked in step back to Mark's place. Back at Club Midnight Felix stood up from the table just as Shannon was returning to pick up her tip. "Okay, what is going on here? Weren't there two of you before? Where's the other guy?" Shannon asked.

"They left but here is the tip" Felix handed her money and walked off. "Dang good drink by the way" Felix said over his shoulder. "Thanks" Shannon said in a rather puzzled manner. She stuffed the $5.50 into her apron and looked down at the table where the shattered remainder of a glass sat. "Dang you" she said to no one in particular, although people who heard her nearby thought she was directing it towards Felix.  
However, she meant it more towards her present life in general than she did to a person. Her whole existence had not been quite so good lately, with her forced work overtime to pay her overdue rent on the condominium.  
She collected all the glass into one central area of the table and right on time it seemed, approached Bob the bus boy. "Hey Crash, got a shot glass for you, it's already broken so you're lucky today." "Oh that was a good one, Shannon" Bob retorted, he swept a stray dark hair from his rounded face and fixed his glasses and bent down to sweep the glass fragments into a plastic container.

Bob carried with him sense two weeks ago Bob had been toting around a plastic tub with him when he cleaned the tables in the club. It seems he had a bit of bad luck streak, in which every time he would touch some form of fragile container or breakable device, it would slip from his hands and crash to the floor.

So the employees in the Midnight club referred him as Crash from then on. Bob did not take a liking to this nickname but dealt with it since this was the highest paying job in the city that he could land. "I'm going to clock out in thirty minutes, just clean the table okay Crash?" Shannon told him exhaustively.  
Bob did as he was told and muttered something about this being the 128th time that he had been forced to clean a broken glass this week. Shannon ignored him and went about serving another table nearby.

Mark's apartment

Bryan and Ryan stepped in the doorway to Mark's abode to the sound of arguing. Jack was going on about something unintelligent and when they stepped within a coherent earshot, it appeared to be Mark at fault. At least from Jack's point of view. This did not surprise Bryan or Ryan one bit, and they closed the door behind them and crossed the room where Joey and Matt stood, taking in the whole scene.  
"What has happen here?" Bryan asked Joey. "Honestly it happened too quickly even for my seasoned old eyes to pick out", he told them. Matt leaned back on the bar. "I would not be able to tell you what they argued about right now, for even I myself cannot figure it out and I have been listening to them for a minimum of fifteen minutes. I feel for Mark right now, honestly I do."  
"I don't think even Mark himself knows what he is being cursed for" Matt laughed and Joey nodded in silent agreement. Suddenly Jack gave one final sentence of foul words to Mark, accompanied by a vicious slap across the face and tore from the house, the door handle hitting the inside of the place with such a force that it left a rather nasty dent in the wall.

Mark put his hand to the red welt he had just revived and sighed in pain. He looked over at the other guys in the room who had all recoiled in shared pain when Jack had smacked Mark. The look on their faces was too much for Mark to handle and he looked away from them, unable to meet their gazes in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry" he told them shamefully. "I am so sorry" he fell to his knees and put his hands over his face breaking into tears of blood as red as his hair. They streamed down his face and though his fingers and collected in a puddle on the carpet. The guys walked across the room to comfort him. Bryan knelt beside Mark and wrapped his arms around Mark, holding him as he wept.

"Mark, it's going to be all right" he told Mark "I want to know we are here for you." "Yes and we do not think any less of you" Joey said. "Jack ran out on his own, it was not your fault" Ryan assured Mark, patting him on the back. "Yes it was" Mark said though chocked sobs "if I had not" "you cannot change the past." Joey interrupted him, trying to make a point. "Accept what has happened and move on."  
"I agree, you have to get him back, Mark" Bryan told him they all continued to agree upon this point until finally Mark stood, wiped his face and got up. He spoke with a fierce determination. "We are going to get him back, right now."


	7. Revenge, Old Friends and Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes revenge on the mortals at Club Midnight, While the gang gets help from a old friend to pinpoint what Jack is doing. Time is running out for Mark the vampire gang 
> 
> Also sry to all pewdiepie fans in this chap

Jack stormed down the street, muttering obscenities under his breath, he pulled his clock over his shoulders and threw on the hood as it began to drizzle lightly. Jack's shoes made reverberating clacking noises as he moved down the sidewalk, headed for he knew not where. 

"Stupid, son of a bitch, cant believe he would, the nerve! To think that I wouldn't find out" He thought aloud. As Jack reminded himself of why he had run away, he began to cry bloody tears rolling down his face. Jack wiped them from his face and passed a very beautiful mansion with a lion at the gate. It seems to be alive, to want to consume him and Jack hurriedly scuttled past it not looking at it or the man who stood in the in the window, watching him pas. The man ran his fingers though his graying hair and walked away from the window slowly. 

Mark followed closely by Joey, Matt, Bryan and Ryan came upon the old mansion and hurried past the old lion statue at the gate. They took no notice to the sign under the lion's paw that read The Legacy House, private property. Trespassers will be prosecuted. They had come here many times before and were welcome guests. They main portal opened and behind it stood a man about sixty with grayish hair and piercing, strong young eyes. 

"Mark? I knew it was you all, I haven't felt such a powerful presences in ages. "Come in, come in" he motioned. Throwing wide the fine door to the mansion and waving them in. Phil bowed deeply "have a seat in the den, wont you? There is a rather tasty fire burning should you be cold, I know the weather has been quite erratic lately." 

"Thank you" Joey said graciously, shaking Phil's hand. Bryan, Matt and Mark followed suite, making their way to a couch nearby. Ryan thanked him for his hospitably but declined seating, he was more suited to standing at the moment.   
"Phil, thank god we found you here" Mark said almost out of breath although he had not been exerting any energy. "Have you seen my fledgling? He ran away, and I have not been able to locate him or distinguish him from other minds."   
"It seems Matt had instructed him well" Bryan remarked. And as proud as Matt normally would be at suck fair words, he felt only embarrassment and guilt. "If it had not been for his suggestion of gallivanting off to teach him those skills of the mind, then they surely would have located him by now. 

"No", Phil apologized. "I haven't seen him per say, but I have detected a mind that had you in its thoughts. Clear as a bell it was, and it did not appear to be happy." "Well what other temperament would a person running away have?" Ryan rather rudely snorted. Mark thought to him viciously "Ryan!" while cutting him a murderous look. Ryan ceased all notions of commenting further on the situation and down as Phil had once offered.   
"I must warn you all, I sensed something in that one that could be trouble. There was energy, a sheer power inside him that could prove to be very dangerous. You must find him at once, before we all find out what extent his powers hold. That last thing I pulled from him was the word Midnight." 

"The club?" Matt asked incredulously. "Oh no, I believe he is going to the club" Bryan said nervously. "What for?" Ryan wondered. "I believe the answer to that question is better left... prevented. I drought we want to know what he is capable of in such a mood. We must find him immediately" Joey said.   
They were shown to the door by Phil and took off without hesitation to find Jack. 

Outside the Club Midnight. 

Jack slid pass the doorman quite simply. Yes indeed Matt had taught him well that was to easy. Jack walked into the club and threw the hood from his head, shaking off the rain droplets that had collected on the fabric of his cloak. Jack breezed by mortals without the slightest hesitation or thought, and found Felix seated in a booth near the very back. Not many passed by this especially darkened area of the club and one could find complete and utter solitude while in the presence of others. The paradox was delicious. 

"I need your help" Jack told Felix, seating himself. "I need you to fetch me a few things." "And why should I help you? After you all but deserted me?" "You know I would never do that intentionally." "Well it certainly seemed as if it was intentional when you walked out on me with another man on your arm. I was there in the Club Thunder, Jack. I know what the other one looked like, what did you expect me to think?"   
"Are you going to help me or not? Jack asked impatiently "because if you aren't, then I know others who will." "I can't, I won't. I hope you'll understand, but this has become personal." "All right then" Jack stood and replaced the hood over his green hair. "I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear that, and I can't tell you how sorry you'll be that you said that." Jack walked away and disspared around a corner. 

Jack rounded the corner and approached the bar. "Excuse me" Jack read the name from the tag the bartender was wearing. "Ken? May I speak to your manger?" "Um, of course this isn't about any drinks I served, is it? Because we aren't held responsible for."   
"Oh no, it isn't about a drink, I assure you." "Ah, well my manger is over there standing near the dance floor, her name is Amy." "Thank you Ken" Jack smiled, concealing his fangs an turned to find Amy. Ken would make a rather sexy little demon, Jack mused to himself. If he had other plans in mind, he would have considered making Ken one of the immortal but there was no time for that now. 

Jack had other things to do, the top priority was locating this Amy and getting materials. As Jack approached the dance floor, he mingled past some familiar faces. Jack bushed pass an old roommate who used to accompany him to such clubs as the one they were in now. However many years ago, a man had ruined their relationship and now there was bad blood, so to speak between them.  
"Excuse me, are you Amy?" Jack yelled over the loud techno music. The woman nodded and motioned to her office a few yards away. They could speak privately in there, she explained. Once inside the office and with the door shut behind her, Jack got right to his point, "I need your help." 

"I need some information and a book of matches." "Oh really?" Amy laughed. "The information is iffy, but I just happen to have some matches right here. Do you smoke?"She slid the book across the desk. "In a matter of speaking, yes." Jack picked up the matches and stuffed them into a fold of his cloak.   
"What information are you looking for?" "Well, I am curious about the layout of this fine club you have here." "Ah, now that I can help you with" Amy logged into her computer, slowly pecking out her password on the keyboard. "What about the layout?"   
"Well" Jack said, standing up and crossing the office and standing behind Amy's chair. "I was wondering exactly how the pipes of the gas you use for power are laid out here." "They are very similar to those in the Club Thunder. They run right beneath the wall and under the floor down about an inch. We have only so much space, after all." 

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know" Jack started from the office. "Oh, and if I were you" Amy said as Jack was in the doorway. "I wouldn't light up out there. There is a leaky pipe near the entrance on the floor, but we are getting that fixed.   
"Good to know" Jack smiled and left. Jack walked back into the main area of the club and thought about why he really came here. It wasn't to find out the layout of gas pipes either. "I can't believe this. After all that fancy talk, if he would have told me what this was all about I would have told him to stick his gift right up his ass!" Jack came to the doorway of the Club Midnight and turned to face all the people.   
Jack withdrew the book of matches from his cloak. "Well if I can't enjoy what it is to be alive, then no one else will either. Jack struck a match and let it fall to the floor, he walked out of the club and threw the hood of his cloak as he ran away. The match ignited the gas pouring from the leaky pipe and fire ran thought the tubing of the building until it reached the indoor pump. 

The building exploded in a ball of flames, shattering glass and sending shards of steel flying. There was a bright flash of light and the fiery tongues of flame engulfed the walls of the edifice. Club Midnight burned, killing everyone trapped inside and those unformulated enough to be outside were thrown hundreds of yards into the air and landed on the street, where they met their end on the front of a car.   
Jack hurried down the sidewalk, undaunted by a building blowing up but mere feet from him. Jack continued to the Club Thunder. "What the Hell!?" Matt yelled as he and the other's saw the explosion. They instincitly ducked and covered their heads and after a piece of metal flew by them, stood back up to view the inferno of what remainder of Club Midnight.   
"It was Jack" Joey said. "He was there just a few moments ago" Bryan sensed. "Now he is heading" Ryan started. "To Club Thunder" Matt finished. Mark looked up to the nighttime sky as if pondering this to be the truth. Mark silently prayed for more time, and for mercy, he sighed and turned to regard the rest of his brood.

"He must be stopped."


	8. In Need of Blood, Bumping into Old friends again and More Explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack heads off to take revenge on Club Thunder, bumping into his old friend Wade and getting him out, while Joey is in need of a feed. 
> 
> One more chap after this guys :) i really hope you all enjoy this story, thanks for reading

Matt, Mark, Bryan, Joey and Ryan walked back alleys of the city trying to take a shortcut and get to Club Thunder before Jack did. As they rounded a corner, Joey began to collapse. Mark and Ryan caught him on the way down and gently pulled him back to his feet. 

"What happened, Joey?" Matt asked stoically. Bryan muttered something to Mark about a sign but was hushed immediately. Joey brushed himself off and tried to resume a normal demeanor. "It was nothing, I have not fed in two nights, though" he told them.   
Matt demanded they find his brother fresh blood soon. Joey declined, going against his better judgment, insisting that it was more important to stop jack from incinerating more mortals then for him to feed. He would be fine for the moment.   
"You sure about this, Joey?" Mark inquired, very concerned. "Yes, let's just keep going" Joey waved off the numbness in his belly and moments later they were walking once more but as time progressed, the numbness turned to intense pain and then to nauseating sickness. Joey stifled a cough but then broke into a loud fit of coughs and after again convincing the group that he was okay (no easy task, mind you) Joey trudge on, barley able to walk.

Then, after another block or so, Joey fell to the street limply. Matt stooped down immediately to check on his brother, lifting Joey's frail limb of an arm. Matt could tell by the unnatural squeamishness as he described it, that something terrible would happen if Joey didn't feed soon. 

"Almost before Matt had finished his sentence, Mark and Bryan scampered off to find someone, anyone to help Joey. Mark returned first with a pleasant young man about the age of 30 his name was Eric and he was a doctor. "All right, clear a space people give him room to breathe" Eric leaned over Joey and looked at his face. Joey had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. "My god" Eric gasped "you're so pale! Are you diabetic?"   
Joey shook his head the best he could. "Well, the pallor of your skin is, do you have a blood disorder?" Joey nodded slowly and opened his eyes. "Yes, blood" he uttered taking him by the shoulders. Eric was hesitant but allowed himself to be pulled closer and he got a better look of Joey's face. His polished features and strong chin drew all the attention to his mouth and smooth lips. 

Joey placed one hand on the back of his head "help me Eric." Before he could say that he was going to do just that, Joey drew him closer still, exposing his neck and sank his teeth into his tender flesh. Joey drew his blood into himself quickly and eagerly and after he had drained him completely he let him slump to the ground. Joey leaned over him and placed a kiss on his hand and stood up. "Thank you Eric, I feel much better now."   
"Just then, Matt returned with another person. Realizing that he was too late, he finished off the man known only as Logan and placed his bloodless corpse into a darkened corner. Matt shrugged and walked up to his brother to see about him when he was sure that all was well, he suggested that they continued on to find Jack. All agreed and they sat out for Club Thunder. 

Club Thunder. 

Jack threw the hood of his cloak from his head as he entered the club. The guard knew him well and welcomed Jack in, trying to catch up on things. After all he had not spoken to him in practically a week's time. Jack had no time for idle chitchat, there was work to be done. Jack pushed past him rather rudely and mingled in the crowd. Jack pulled the same routine as before, discovering the layout of the gas pipes and readying his book of matches.  
However something was different about this time, Jack felt a slight pang of remorse and looked around. All innocent mortals, living out their lives, oblivious to the impending wrath about to ensure. Jack ran his slender fingers throughout his soft, green hair.   
Jack happened to run across Wade one of his friends. After a second of wondering why he was there, Jack approached him. Wade looked the same as the day they had last met, his dark brown hair gave way to those tender eyes of his that drew you in, much as Mark's had to him. Jack bit his lip in anger as the thought of him returned to his mind. As Jack spoke to his friend, he took notice of the small sliver dagger on the table.   
It was finely engraved and when he ran his fingers over it, they burned and he withdrew them hastily without Wade taking notice. Jack inquired to what the dagger's purpose was. "It's a vampire slaying weapon."   
"Vampires?" Jack laughed "since when have you become interested in fantasy and legend?" "Since last year, when you left and you laugh as if they don't exist" Wade returned the dagger to its sheath. "They don't they are only metaphors for life-stealing demons."   
"How do you explain the rash of vampire-like murders in this town recently?" "You have a figurative imagination, Wade" Jack snorted with a scowl. "Why are you here anyway? Last I heard you had left with some." "Well I'm back and I am here to warn you, this place is going to be burned down and you have to get out." 

"Burned? by whom?" "By me." "Jack, what is going on? What aren't you telling me?" "I am tired Wade, tired of the way my life was taken without my permission. I am though with all this and if I have to erase every trace of what I used to have, and then I am going to do it." "You can't be serious" Wade said incredulously. Jack looked at him with a fiery determination and took the sheath containg the dagger. Jack put it into his cloak. Jack put it into his cloak and despite Wade's resistance, made off with it. Wade decided immediately that Jack was more than serious and left the club on the spot. 

Jack replaced the hood over his green hair and face. "If I can't enjoy what it is to be alive, then no one else will either. Jack repeated and struck the match. Jack let it fall to the ground and ignite the trademark leaky gas pipe. For once he was grateful for shabby workmen in the world. Jack hurried out the door and down the street just as the building exploded in a terrible mass of flames and burning metal. The windows burst from there frames and shattered to pieces, which fell to the ground like a glass blizzard.


	9. The ending to it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang catches up with Jack, but it ends sadly for Mark. 
> 
> Also just warring for a few cuss words in this story its just Jack's anger coming out 
> 
> This is the final chap guys :) the Epilogue will be up after this its short and simple 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this story, it will be my last one for a while as i'm out of stories for now. I do take story requests though i write Mark and Jack or just Jack and you or even Mark and you. I even write stories based on the tv shows Glee and Castle and for the music group Celtic Thunder :) Do check out my other stories i'd love to hear feedback on them :) 
> 
> Please leave kudos and you all have a wonderful day, if you like this story punch that kudos button LIKE A BOSS! and i'll see you all in the next story, buh-bye lol Jack and Mark mash up ending story-wise :P

"Jack's already carried out his revenge" Bryan voiced solemnly. "Not quite" Jack said coming up behind them, I still have one more thing to do." "Oh my lord!" Mark couldn't believe it "Have you any idea the repercussion of what you have just done? Innocent mortal lives, thrown away because you can't be human, because you are no longer alive?" 

"You, took my fucking life!" Jack sobbed, "stole it without my permission and wrapped your cursed ways in a veil of entrancing words so that I couldn't resist you! You dragged me to hell with you!" "That was never the case." Mark told him, waking up to him, he ran his hand though his hair, his soft, wonderful green hair. The first thing he had noticed about him.   
"Oh my sweet creation, I would never have turned you if I had known this would have happened." "Don't began speaking to me as if nothing has happened, Mark all of you are in it, you all took me for what I was, I was never yours to began with. Jack backed up a step away from mark and the rest "don't fucking touch me!" 

"I am sorry, Jack I should of never have told you about the curse planted on us ages ago. I thought perhaps it would have worn off in years past, that ancient words meant nothing in this modern world. "Well they do, and I shall pay the price for it. Tell me guys, how many have you turned that ended up like this?" 

"Don't ask us that" Matt told him "it's in the past." "It's not in the past because it affects ME!" "We have each turned one at a time or another. They all shared a worse fate then yours can be if you let us help you" Joey said, "we have all experienced a loss."   
"Loss does not even start to describe what I have fucking gone though. I was stolen from the human world to become one of you, and I can never go back. There was dreams I had.. he paused to wipe away a blood tear. "That will never be fulfilled and it is all because of you!" 

"Good job telling him about the curse man" Ryan muttered beneath his breath. "I didn't want to lie to him!" Mark deafened himself. "How fucking commendable, Jack sneered with great sarcasm, but I wonder if my ignorance would have served me better then the knowledge that anyone you turn is going to die anyway." 

A long pause ensued. "You could have had a longer time then the others." Bryan broke the silence suddenly. "You do not know that you would have not lived centuries without dying." "Isn't that worth finding out?" Matt asked him.   
"So are you telling me I could be walking around like this for centuries and just fall over dead? No, Matt that's not worth finding out." Jack withdrew the dagger from his cloak and pulled it from its sheath, letting the leather casing fall to the cement beneath his feet and ignoring the burning sensation in his hand. 

"What are you doing?" Joey inquired apprehensively. "I am ending this before fate does, you know I cannot possible live a life with the knowledge that I am going to be destroyed one day without warning by your curse."   
"But isn't that what mortal life was? Ryan started. You have no control of your fate, you do not know if you will be hit by a bus or die anyway from cancer or such." "I disagree Ryan, I think I had more control over my mortal life then I ever did like this." "Jack, don't do it" Mark pleased, he took a step towards him and he raised the dagger to his chest. The burning increased. Smoke emanated from his hands clutched around the fine knife. 

"I'm sorry Mark, you know I love you more than anything" Jack plunged the dagger into his chest and pierced his heart, the only living part of himself left. Crimson blood poured from the wound and he sank to the ground, "forgive me."   
'NO, JACK!" Mark rushed to his side and removed the dagger, tossing it away at the sizzling fiery sensation it caused. It clinked to the ground. Mark picked Jack up in his arms and held him close to him, he rocked back and forth with Jack pressed against him, sobbing and lamenting. "I'm so sorry, eternally sorry." 

"Don't forget me" Jack wheezed though choked breaths. A rushing wave of blood tears poured from Mark's eyes and he cried until Jack finally closed his blue eyes and perished, he dissolved into a mass of ashes and only the cloak remained for Mark to hold in his hands. Mark threw his head back and looked into the night sky. They he doubled over and kneeled on the ground, pressing his face to the cement and crying more.   
"Nothing is ever truly forgotten the whispers of the past are carried upon the breeze of tomorrow" Joey solemnly said, wiping a ruby tear from his eye. "Yes" Bryan sniffled. He added further to his stained sleeve and wiped away a drop of blood from his face. His will be filled. He, Ryan and Matt hung their heads in unison.

Rain began to pour from the sky and fall upon the five vampires in the street. Mark ceased his tears for a moment and looked to his friends. "The sky is crying, just like me. "Just like all of us, come on." Matt and Joey helped him up. "Let's go home."   
Mark collected the cloak he had purchased jack and gathered in it his ashes before the rain scattered them completely. All walked home, silent and solemn.


	10. Epilogue

Mark finished burring the urn containg Jack's ashes in the cemetery ground, he patted the loose dirt down and stood. Matt and Bryan draped the cloak over the makeshift grave and returned standing next to Joey, Ryan and Mark. Joey began to read from the old parchment, which had been given to them so many centuries ago. 

"It is always there, always present. Watching and waiting for the beat to cease. He is death and he is forever." Joey rolled the scroll and replaced it into his coat pocket. "All peace be with him and may his beauty last forever, may his dream never cease to come alive." 

None of the others said anything, they all stood in total silence and watched the rain continued to poor from the sky. It fell upon them but tey took no notice of it. All about, crickets chirped and clouds moved away to expose the moon, which shone upon all with an almost sympathetic brilliance.

For this is the same moon that has watched the world since the dawning of time and it its arms are held all the dreams and revelations of a world gone by.  
The end.


End file.
